Highway
by kharito
Summary: One shot. Cute and soft. It shows how the relationship between the brothers reaches other level so naturally that they are still brothers, but with a little extra. wincest.


Author: myself

Topic: light wincest

Summary: One shot. Cute and soft. It shows how the relationship between the brothers reaches other level so naturally that they are still brothers, but with an extra.

I am an spanish speaker but I have translated my fanfic to practice my english and try something new. I really sorry my mistakes or my formal way to write (if it really is), I was teached that way.

Highway

It was night and the Winchester brothers were going to Bobby's house in the glossy Impala. After a hard day, Sam was sleeping on the passenger seat, he was a little uncomfortable but in the end it didn't matter, he seriously needed some rest. Dean was driving in silence, not even Metallica was disturbing the atmosphere which sounded like 'night highway'. He was relaxed maybe because of the tiredness, although they had decided they were not going to lose time making a stop at some motel on the way to old hunter's home. Maybe because of the quietness of the starry night or maybe the reason was that he could tour Sam with his sight in all the ways and so much he wanted, so despite we don't know for sure, he probably didn't realize the tiredness or the starry night.

He looked at the lonely road he should follow with the car, later he looked at Sam, later on his eyes came back to the highway and then he felt that kind of thirst of see him, so he put an eye on him again. That was the routine. Sometimes he did half-smiles too. The younger seemed so helpless and vulnerable, curled in the seat of a purely adorable way; anyone could forget that he measured almost two meters.

- Dean... what are you looking so much? -said with an open eye, catching him in the act.

- what are you talking about, Sammy? - answered a little decomposed- Do other spend you when they look at you?... - teased trying to evade the question.

- God! I hope not, I would be wasted because of so many looks that you put on me.

Dean blushed slightly but the other did not notice.

- is it now forbidden to look at you, Samantha? - Said serious and staring at the road.

Sam joined ready to leave for later the dream and, while rubbing his eyes to wake up well, asked in a perspicacious tone:

- you're not planning one of your famous jokes, right? ...

- Sammy, I'm offended -said sarcastically- … do you not trust me?...

- to trust with true faith? the truth is I do not know, sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve a brother like you ... - responded with twinkle of fun in his eyes which the hunter obviously noticed.

- I am a gift, Sammy! ... You couldn't have done anything so good as to deserve - gave a half-laugh as fun as the younger.

- Actually my question is what I did so bad ... - said with a grin.

- That bad, nothing ... not yet.

Without giving any time to react Dean parked the Impala, grabbed the chest of his shirt with a hand, pulled him and...

- what the h-

He did not know if not being able to finish the sentence was because of he was paralyzed under the predator look that the elder dedicated to him or because of the fact that shortly after the Winchester closed his mouth with a kiss.

The younger's body tensed in surprise however then he relaxed, dropped his shoulders and closed his eyes. Dean was kissing him, he could not believe it. But those soft, warm and fleshy lips deposited on their ones seemed real. It felt so good to have Dean in that way. Sam answered the caress while putting his hands on the elder's face in a sweet gesture and closing the distance between their bodies. Then the hunter firmly circled her waist and moved the other hand toward younger's neck to press against him and deepening the kiss. Their minds were doing laps into a frenzy of welfare, the companion's body was expelling so nice heat that they did not know how they could now be so attached and Sam's soft hands stroking his face made him shudder at time they go down until his neck and returned. And the wonderful Dean's tongue, which toured at ease the inside of his mouth, invading that way... God! Wish he doesn't stop!

More for air than anything else, they separated. The respirations were slightly agitated, they looked at each other intently and a soft blush covered Sam's face.

- Now it's completely your fault ... -said low, with Sam's face very close.

- What thing? ...

- To have me as brother...

- oh, yeah... but ... I have not clear yet what I just did is really good or really bad ... what if we find it out?...

He said bringing his lips toward the elder. The second withdrew and the one moved to go for it again. Dean dodged it again, but he did not figured that Sam would bite his lower lip to prevent the escape and achieve their mouths together again in a naughty kiss.

- I hope you get it now ... - he said as he started the engine- if you don't, I'm sorry but I must keep driving... still missing a couple of hours to arrive ...

- And what if we make before a stop and rest at a motel? ... - asked with a hint that Dean felt the most sensual and which understood perfectly.

- No.

- Dean! - protested.

- we agreed that we wouldn't stop.

Sam put his abandoned puppy look.

- I already said no ... well ... maybe ... what is the distance to the nearest motel? ...

End *** :)

I hope you liked it nwn! ... i hope you understood it o_o xD!

please leave a review, i wanna know how i did it and how the story was of course nwn

mmm... I need a little help... I don't know what means "smile crookedly". Is it a kind of "insane" smile or just a half smile? In spanish a "crooked smile" might be translated as "sonrisa torcida", but it doesn't sound well, it seems like the person is a little crazy or even a pervert jajaja! but I don't know if it is the same in english.


End file.
